


reunion

by spoke



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/gifts).



It wasn’t as if Chihiro had meant to cross the river, though she doubted anyone ever really did. Hadn’t her parents had thought they were somewhere completely ordinary, long ago? 

Well. She didn’t have any doubts about the world she’d wandered into, but she still wasn’t sure where she was exactly. Just.. it smelled familiar, somehow. Like the bathhouse, and Haku’s fur, and home. Which was ridiculous, because she was surrounded by tall, thin trees growing packed together, and she’d never seen any quite like them. It seemed like they might have faces, but she didn’t want to look too closely in case it was rude.

So. Something had happened as she crossed that bridge, something had been in that strange breeze and now she was back in the spirit world. Just somewhere she’d never been before. Probably not a good idea to turn around, Chihiro really didn’t think the bridge would be there anyway...

And _something_ was still reminding her of Haku’s fur, so she started walking in what felt like the right direction. A few minutes passed and the smell got stronger, which was reassuring even if the soft laughter from the trees wasn’t. A little more time and the laughter was pleased whispering, and the ground was smoothing out under her feet, tree roots further and further apart.

As it became easier to walk, the light became brighter as well, and she wasn’t really surprised to see Haku as she came out into a clearing. His scales were gleaming in the bright sun, the lines of his whiskers coiling in and out like plants shifting in the water, and something about him brightened as she ran to hug him.

Face pressed into his forehead, she said a little sadly. “I’m back! I wish I knew how, I don’t know how to get home again from here.”

A huff of laughter spilled out of Haku and his scales began to disappear, peeling away like they’d done when she gave him back his name. “Don’t worry about it! It’s alright, a friend brought you here. You can go home whenever you want, Chihiro.”

She exhaled in relief, a soft puff of “That’s good.” and hugged him again, laughing quietly at the little puff of air that escaped him.

“You’ve gotten bigger, Chihiro. Please, come and tell me all about it. We’re not far from Zeniba’s home, and Boh is visiting as well.”

“Like a reunion!” she laughed, and started tugging Haku away from the woods. 

He smiled and tugged her more towards the left. “This way, though. I thought you might like to see everyone. Well, everyone there. We can go to the bathhouse after, I’m sure Kamaji and Lin would like to see you too.” 

A wind very much like the one that caught her on the bridge whispered through the trees, and Chihiro thought she saw something with feathers and teeth for a second. Haku smiled and waved to it. “You have my gratitude, friend.” he whispered, and Chihiro stopped bouncing for a moment to bow. “Yes, thank you very much uh... Mr. Wind Spirit.” 

To which it replied by ruffling their hair as it passed through the trees and away.


End file.
